Choosing My Destiny
by AuthorNote
Summary: Mikogami asked the bus-driver to pick up a certain blond. However, the one whom the bus driver brought back was a completely different person. What will happen then? Pairing: See below. Harem: No,
1. Prologue

Panting heavily, a young figure who was no older than sixteen walked limply across a dense forest.

The boy was wearing tattered clothes that was stained by blood— his own blood. As he walked, a trail of blood was formed behind him. It was coming from all those wounds he had all over his body.

The figure knew he had to stop and rest his body for a while, but he can't.

_"I can't stop here. I must get as far away from this place."_

With his determination, he forced his body to keep moving.

However, no matter how strong he was, he still a human being.

With every breath and every step he took, he felt the burning sensation on his chest. It was hurt so much he couldn't bear the pain anymore. Looking down at his chest, he couldn't help but frowned deeply.

There was a gaping hole on his chest!

For him to stay alive until now, could be called as a miracle itself. A normal people would have died already if they got the same injury as him.

_"I can't die here... Not yet!"_

Those words said, he forced his body to start moving again.

First step.

He clenched his fist, trying to endure the agonizing pain on his chest.

Second step.

His view became hazy and blurred. He knew that sooner or later he would lost his consciousness. He hope it was the latter though.

Third step.

It was his utmost limit. No matter how determined he was, his body just can't keep up anymore.

At that very moment, everything gone dark. He fell onto the ground unconscious.

* * *

"Hmm, it seems I'm late." A figure said with his usual gruff voice.

"But those fish Nekonome made just... hmm, I can't wait for the dinner." He ended his thought with a chuckle.

Not so long after, the figure stopped his beloved vehicle— his green school bus.

"Finally I found you!" Somehow, he managed to say that in a monotone. "That must be the boy Mikogami had asked me to pick up."

The bus driver stepped out of his bus and walk slowly toward the boy. He picked the unconscious boy who was lying on the ground by his collar before throwing him into the bus.

"Oh, still breathing.. It seems I wasn't late after all."

After saying those, the bus driver drove his bus slowly before disappear in a dark tunnel that come out of nowhere.

Youkai Academy, Headmaster Office

"There you go." Bus driver dropped the unconscious boy in front of Mikogami. Surprisingly, all the wounds on his body had healed up completely— including the big hole on his chest. "Can I get my payment now?"

On seeing the unconscious boy before him, Mikogami frowned. "What's the meaning of this?"

"I bring the boy of course." The bus driver answered as a matter of fact. "Don't tell me Tenmei Mikogami, one of the three dark lords had became senile out of his age?" He said jokingly.

However, Mikogami reply sent a chill down his spine. "This is_ not_ the boy I was looking for."

"Oh really?"

"I told you to bring the _blond-_haired one." Mikogami said in all his seriousness.

The bus driver turned his glowing eyes downward to examine the still unconscious boy. Indeed he wasn't blond. Instead, he had jet-black hair in a raven style.

"Well, should I buy a hair-dye now?" The bus driver shrugged his shoulder.

"Urghh—"

A groan came from the black-haired boy who just regained his consciousness.

Looking at his surrounding, the boy realized he was laying on the ground. He didn't know where he was and the worst of it: there were two possible enemies in the same room as him.

Feeling cautious, he jumped aside and immediately get into his fighting stance. "Who are you, what do you want from me?" He asked suspiciously.

"Please calm down." Mikogami said calmly.

"First, I must apologize to you because of.. a mistake.. you ended up here in my office." The robe-wearing headmaster started his explanation.

"You haven't answered my question yet, and where is this?" Asked the boy.

"My name is Tenmei Mikogami, the headmaster of Youkai Academy, the place where you are now." Mikogami said before continuing, "You were found half-dead in the middle of forest and immediately brought here by this guy." He gestured his right hand toward the bus driver.

The boy recalled his latest fight. It was indeed the worst battle he had ever experienced. It was by pure luck he could get away from _him_.

"I see..." The boy muttered in a low voice, "Thank you for saving my life." Somehow, he was able to say those words although reluctantly.

Mikogami nodded, "Say, do you have any family or relatives out there?"

On hearing the headmaster's question, the boy couldn't help but frown. He turned his gaze toward the robe-wearing figure then glared at him before answering, "No, I am the last member of my clan."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Mikogami apologized then pause for a moment, "Do you have a plan for the future? Because if you don't, I'd like to offer a job for you."

"What kind of job?" The boy asked curiously.

"A bodyguard job, to protect this academy from any potential danger that—"

"I'm sorry but I must refuse your offer." cut the black-haired boy sternly.

"I see... I will send you back to your original world then. Please follow the bus driver." Mikogami ended their conversation and turn his attention back to the stockpile of paperwork on top of his table.

The black-haired boy took his leave and immediately follow the bus driver outside. However, inside his mind, a thought was taking place, _"Send me back to my original world huh? So this place must be the 'otherworld' I had read in Orochimaru's classified books back then."_

"Hey bus driver-san" He called the man who was walking briskly in front of him. "Before we go back, can I use the restroom first?"

"Sure," The bus driver answered nonchalantly before showing him the nearest restroom.

A minute later,

"Come on let's go." Bus driver walked toward the forest nearby, followed by the boy right behind him.

"Hey bus driver-san, I think this is not the place where you parked your bus earlier." The boy pointed out after they walked for a few minutes.

"I know..." He paused for a moment before continuing, "I'm sorry boy, but no human who saw this place may leave alive."

On hearing the bus driver's words, the boy widened his eyes in surprise. "What do you mean by that?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Before I kill you, let me know what is your name." The bus driver said calmly. A dark aura emanated from his body, shrouding their surrounding.

The black-haired boy smirked and say confidently, "My name is... Uchiha Sasuke." He paused before adding details, "However, I'm not going to die here. At this moment, you're only facing a clone. The real me had already left this place long time ago."

The clone burst into smoke, leaving the angry bus driver behind.

* * *

A short chapter, yes I know. The next chapter will be longer though.

More details will be added when I post the next chapter.

Until then, see you.

.

.

PS : Looking for a beta-reader to help with the grammar issue I have.


	2. A New Start

Sasuke was walking briskly through the Youkai Academy forest.

A few minutes ago, he had deceived the bus driver using a cheap, but effective trick. By making a clone inside the restroom, he had been able to escape from the creepy-looking man.

To be honest, he would like to fight the bus driver himself. However, for an obvious reason he couldn't do just that. His chakra reserve was nowhere near its full capacity at this moment. And It would be so reckless if he, who were still recovering from his injuries, got into another fight this early.

From the information he had read from Orochimaru's book, this world was filled with different kind of monsters. It seemed that the snake-sannin had made a thorough investigation about this "Otherworld" but Sasuke could only wonder as to where did Orochimaru get those information from.

According to the book, there were several different kinds of monster here. Similar with the shinobi ranks, monsters here were also classified into ranks, with S-rank being the strongest. Since he had no idea what was the bus driver's monster rank, Sasuke chose the safest way by escaping from him.

Sasuke was curious about this world. If there were many strong monsters here, he could grow stronger and reach his goals.

His goals.

Right now, he didn't really know what was his goal for the future. His previous goal was to kill his older brother Itachi; but it had already achieved when Itachi died during their fight.

This morning, Sasuke had been asked by that impostor who called himself Madara to join him. However he didn't want to, so he refused the offer. Sasuke didn't know who was the masked man's true identity but it wasn't that important for him. After they talked for a few minutes, they got into a quarrel shortly afterward and then not so long after, they began fighting each other.

It was Sasuke who had started the fight between them and unfortunately he was losing against the masked impostor. It was only by sheer willpower and some luck, he had been able to escape from inevitable death. Perhaps some mercy too, since it seemed that the man still need him for some reason.

Sighing, Sasuke made a decision. His future goal was to kill that impostor and revive the Uchiha clan.

However, in his current state, he wouldn't be able to achieve his goals.

Killing that man, was an impossible task for him to do at this moment. He had learnt the weakness of that man, but he must improve himself before they met again for the second time. Therefore he needed to train harder; he must grow stronger.

His second goal, was also impossible to achieve. In order to revive his clan, he must find a girl, but not an ordinary one. She must be strong enough in his opinion before he would consider her to be his future bride.

Only thinking about his future goals wouldn't change anything. He needed to do something now. He must find a way to get stronger in this world.

As to why he wanted to find a way to get stronger in this world, was because he didn't know how to go back to his original world; and the second reason was because he would meet _that person_ again; he couldn't go back now.

Sasuke clenched his fist. It was so annoying to admit his lost. But no matter how he looked at it, he was still weak... for now.

Not wanting to think about that matter any longer, Sasuke began recalling the information about this world he had read before.

From the data Orochimaru had gathered and write in his book, this world was interconnected with a human world. This statement was of course brought another thought to Sasuke. It was so strange the monster didn't start attacking the human. It was obvious that the monsters were much stronger than ordinary human. Was it because different in number? Technology? Sasuke didn't know the reason but he would find out about that soon.

From the monsters data, if he had not mistaken, the strongest monster in this world was called a vampire. A race of monster that craved for blood, had tremendous power, as well as great intelligence.

Little did he know that there was one beautiful vampire in this academy.

As he walked through the forest, Sasuke noticed there was a swamp nearby. However there was something else there. More precisely, he felt something. It was so intent he couldn't ignore. There were killing intents directed at his person.

"Show yourself, I know you're there."

Three figures came out from behind a tree. There were three boys who seemed to be slightly older than him. They were wearing white and green school uniform which looked dirty. For an unknown reason, they were chuckling madly.

"Get out of my way." Sasuke snarled coldly.

"Kukuku," one of the boys' laughter reminded Sasuke of a certain snake-sannin. "I'm sorry but we can't let you go any further."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He had no idea as to what this guys want from him. But maybe, just maybe, he could get some information from them.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked the three.

"Well.. It's kind of embarrassing for me to say..." the leader said, "...But we're hungry, and the body of yours looks so deliciousss..." He ended his words with a hissing sound.

All three of them licked their own lips in unison using their long tongue. Their action of course reminded Sasuke to the certain snake sannin once again.

Sasuke smirked, "What would you do if I say no?"

The leader glanced at his friends before laughing, "Die—!" With that single command, all three of them transformed into their monster form and rushed toward Sasuke.

Seeing the incoming attack Sasuke just sighed in disappointment.

The three boys were just humanoid lizards which classified as C-rank monster according to Orochimaru's book. Even without activating his sharingan, Sasuke was sure he could end this fight in mere seconds.

Just before the three humanoid lizards could reach him, Sasuke disappeared from their sight using his superb speed. He reappeared behind them and perform the technique Uchiha clan had created years ago.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

A big fireball was released from his mouth, roasting the three humanoid lizards alive. The three didn't even get the time to scream in pain as they were being roasted to death by Sasuke's fire jutsu.

Without giving a slightest hint of remorse, Sasuke turned his back from them. He wanted to get away from this place as soon as possible but— There was someone in front of him.

The new figure was clapping his hand three times before saying, "Impressive. You've killed three senior students of Youkai Academy with a single technique."

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked sternly.

"My, my, aren't you rude?" The figure said in a mocking tone, "However it doesn't matter for me. I was coming here to arrest those three, but it seems you just made my work become easier."

"You're only wasting my time." Sasuke snorted, receiving a laughter from the figure before him.

"Oh how amusing." The figure smiled, getting an infuriated look from the black-haired Uchiha. "Oh please, don't make such a face. You are not thinking about forcing your way to an S-rank monster like me right?"

_"An S-rank monster!" _Sasuke widened his eyes in surprise. "What are you? A vampire?" he asked the figure before him.

On hearing Sasuke's question, the figure scoffed in disgust. "Don't equalize me with those weaklings. Vampires just a bunch of arrogant kids who happened to be famous due to the fairy tales only."

_"Is he really stronger than the vampires? Or is just lying?" _Sasuke pondered in his mind, but before he could ask a question, the figure continued his words.

"More importantly, what are doing in my territoriality, killing academy students and who knows what other crimes you had made?"

"I got lost?" Sasuke shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly.

The figure smirked, "I like your attitude already, come with me, I don't like talking in an uncomfortable place like this." He said before continuing, "Don't worry I won't harm you."

"I don't believe you." Sasuke retorted sharply.

"A youko never tell a lie, now come." He grabbed Sasuke's hand and both of them disappeared in a swirl of flames.

* * *

Night has fallen already.

In a secluded underground palace within Youkai Academy, Sasuke was sitting in front of the figure he had met earlier. From their conversation, Sasuke had learnt his new acquaintance's name was Kuyou. Sasuke had also learnt that Kuyou's job in this academy was to enforce public justice among the students. However, from what Sasuke could apprehend from their conversation, it seemed that Kuyou enforces this so-called justice in his own way. In other words, Kuyou would give a punishment for those who oppose his belief.

It was not that Sasuke really mind about it.

Even though he wasn't completely agree with that, Sasuke didn't want to interfere with something he simply had no interest with. One day, someone would defeat Kuyou, thus ending his domination in this school.

During their conversation, Sasuke had also learnt that Kuyou hate the human race so much. However the reason was unknown for Sasuke because Kuyou didn't tell him. Of course this made Sasuke slightly wary because he was a human, not a normal human but a human nonetheless.

It wasn't like he was afraid of the long-haired Youko in front of him. Sasuke knew it would be much better if he avoid fighting now. At this point, he still had no idea how strong were the monsters in this world. The fact that his body hadn't fully healed yet was the more reason for him to avoid any higher-level fight now.

Given such circumstances, Sasuke told Kuyou that he was a lost wanderer who happened to come into this place during his journey. It was a relief that Kuyou seemed to believe him and didn't pry any further. However—

"So, Sasuke isn't it? What race are you?" Kuyou asked curiously. The youko was of course intrigued about Sasuke's race after seeing him performing a fire technique which doesn't belong to any race he had seen so far.

"Well, I'm not sure either." Sasuke answered calmly. "You can say I'm a hybrid race or something like that."

Hearing the answer, Kuyou nodded his head while rubbing his chin. He had thought about this possibility before. Sasuke was of course smelled like a normal human for him; but it wasn't possible for a normal human to move in high-speed like that, let alone perform a fire technique like he had done in the forest. It seemed his answer was enough to satisfy his curiosity.

"I see... and what are you going to do after this?" Another question came from Kuyou.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulder before answering, "I was looking for a place where I can get stronger as fast as possible, do you have any suggestion?"

His answer instantly got Kuyou's attention. While it was not strange for someone to look after power, his statement "as fast as possible" was bringing another question into Kuyou's mind. "Why do you need to get strong as fast as possible?"

"I want to kill someone." Sasuke answered sternly.

On hearing his answer, Kuyou stared into Sasuke's eyes intently as if trying to look into his soul just then, "So.. assassination huh? You're lucky I know the suitable place for you."

"Really?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow upon hearing Kuyou's words.

"You can find your answer in Fairy Tale." Kuyou grinned mischievously.

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke replied, "I'm being serious here, I don't have the time to read children books."

"It's not like that. Fairy Tale is the name of an organization ruled by Masked King-sama. The goal is to exterminated those weaklings called human race and just after that we can rise to our former glory."

Sasuke was sure he could see a blazing flame on Kuyou's eyes just now. From the way Kuyou called the leader with -sama suffix, Sasuke could deduce that whoever that Masked King was, he must be extremely strong._  
_

"Interesting, where can I find this Fairy Tale?" Asked Sasuke.

"You want to join Fairy Tale?" Kuyou asked, getting a nod from the black-haired boy as his answer. "Well, if you can pass the test maybe you can join Fairy Tale."

"What kind of test?"

"I can't say, the test always different from time to time. You had better be prepared for everything" Kuyou said before continuing, "I will bring you there tomorrow morning."

"I see..." Sasuke said in a low voice before asking a question, "You seem to know a lot about this organization. Are you by any chance, happen to be one of Fairy Tale's members?"

Hearing Sasuke's question a smile formed on Kuyou's lips, "My, my, aren't you smart? Indeed I'm part of the organization but it doesn't mean that I'm a mere pawns." Kuyou paused for a moment before continuing, "You'll learn more if you pass the test tomorrow."

Sasuke didn't say anything on hearing Kuyou's words. From the way Kuyou said those words, Sasuke could apprehend that the man got quite high rank in this organization.

"Well then, I'll take my leave now." After saying those words, Kuyou disappeared in a swirl of flames.

* * *

Next morning,

"We've arrived"

It was Kuyou who said that to Sasuke. At this moment, both of them were just arrived at Fairy Tale's headquarter.

Hearing Kuyou said they had already arrived, Sasuke couldn't help but frown. The building was rather small compared to the other buildings in this city of human.

Shrugging his shoulder, Sasuke followed Kuyou who had entered the small building. Two front guards bowed their head upon seeing it was Kuyou who just entered. It seemed that he wasn't lying about not being "mere pawns" last night.

Following Kuyou, Sasuke entered a small square-shaped room he had never seen before. He saw Kuyou was pressing a few buttons and the room began moving downwards.

_"So its main base was hidden under the ground huh?" _Sasuke thought inwardly.

A minute later, the room suddenly stopped and opened its door. Again, there were two guards who immediately bowed their head after seeing Kuyou. Following Kuyou walking through the corridors that looked like a maze, Sasuke tried to memorize the place but it was proved to be hard; even for a genius like him.

Finally they arrived in front of an elegant looking door.

Without knocking, Kuyou opened the door and enter the room, followed by Sasuke right behind him.

A short-haired blonde with tanned skin was sitting behind her desk. It seemed that she had been waiting for them to come.

"Well well, what do we have here?" The woman asked before continuing, "You know I don't like to be disturbed with unimportant things right, 3rd Subdivision Leader Kuyou?"

"I know, he wished to join Fairy Tale" Kuyou replied calmly.

"And why did you bring him here? Just make him fill the application sheet would be sufficient."

"If you're referring to the pawns application sheet, then indeed I won't bring him here Gyokuro-san"

Gyokuro turned her gaze to Sasuke for a few seconds before turning back at Kuyou and asked, "So, he is rather... special?"

Sasuke, who didn't know as to what to say just kept his mouth shut.

"He wished to join the assassination division Gyokuro-san."

"Is that so?" Gyokuro said with a mocking tone, before turning her gaze to Sasuke once again, "What is your name young man?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Good, I will give you a test then, please follow me." Gyokuro said before turning her body to Kuyou and say, "You can leave now"

Without being told twice, Kuyou left the room leaving Sasuke and Gyokuro there.

After Kuyou left the room, the blonde woman stood up from her chair and opened the door behind her.

Surprisingly, there was a large room with black-colored walls behind her small office. Its floor was made of wood and from the look of it, the room was served the purpose as a training dojo or something similar. A huge amount of various weapons could be seen hanging on the wall in well-organized manner.

Once they reached the center of the room, Gyokuro said, "Stay alive for ten, no, five minutes would be enough." She ended her words with a smile, a dark and terrifying smile.

However it didn't affect Sasuke at all. He stayed calm while looking at his surrounding.

"I have to defend myself from you?" Sasuke asked Gyokuro calmly.

A giggle—

"Well, aren't you confident? But no, I won't be the one to test you." Gyokuro said before walking back to the door that lead to her office. Opening the door, she continued her words, "You'll be facing one of our assassins, I will be back in five minutes."

She shut the door behind her, leaving Sasuke alone in that room. Knowing his test has already started, Sasuke activated his sharingan.

"How long do you plan to keep yourself hidden like that?" Sasuke asked before continuing, "I know you're there from the beginning."

Suddenly a figure who was wearing pitch-black cloak emerged from under the floor three meters away from Sasuke. Under the black hood, Sasuke could see a girl face. She has pale skin, red eyes with a slit, and blackish blue hair. In a way, she was indeed beautiful.

"Impressive." The figure said coldly. "Too bad I must kill you now."

After saying that, she dashed forward in high-speed, instantly closed the distance between her and Sasuke. She stretched her hand and pierced it into Sasuke's heart with deadly precision.

Sasuke gave off a shocked expression before puffing into smoke. The figure slightly widen her eyes and immediately turned her body.

She could heard her target muttered "Chidori Senbon!" and instantly dozens needles made of lightning being thrown at her in terrifying-speed.

Being one of Fairy Tale top assassin, she didn't show a slightest hint of fear nor shocked expression seeing Sasuke's technique.

Sasuke was sure she wouldn't be able to dodge his chidori senbon thus he gave off a victory smirk. Though, his smirk immediately disappear as his technique passed through the hooded figure's body.

_"So she can make her body intangible just like that man"_ Sasuke thought.

"Ah, I'm sorry" The girl apologized in her usual cold voice while smiling sweetly at him, "But such technique won't work against me."

She once again kicked off the floor and accelerated toward Sasuke. This time, she was moving faster than her first attack.

For a normal people, her movement wouldn't be able to trace and would make her figure disappeared from their sight; but Sasuke was different. No matter how fast she was moving, he still could follow her movement using his sharingan. Reacting accordingly, Sasuke threw another set of chidori senbon while creating a lightning katana on his right hand.

Just like before, she made her body intangible while keep closing the distance between her and Sasuke. Had predicted her movement, Sasuke sliced his katana diagonally just after his chidori senbon passed through her body.

Sasuke had thought that she would make herself intangible once again but it seemed that his prediction was wrong this time. The figure let herself to be cut by his katana while on the same time sending a hard punch onto his chest.

Received full impact of the youki-powered punch, Sasuke was sent flying across the dojo. He didn't think that the girl was actually could punch that hard. He could even felt air left his lung when he got punched. He shouldn't underestimate this girl, one of Fairy Tale's assassin.

Still flying on mid-air, Sasuke turned his body and landed on his feet several meters away from the girl.

"You survived my Youho Saishusui..." The hooded girl said as cold as ever but if one was paying close attention to, there was a hint of happiness in her tone just now.

Sasuke looked at the girl in front of him and felt slightly surprised. He was sure that his lightning katana didn't miss its target, he was even sure some blood had sprayed out when he hit her that time. However there was no sign of such injury on her body now.

_"I didn't miss"_ Sasuke said to himself after he looked his opponent more closely. Her clothe was actually had a diagonal cut mark but her body didn't get such injury. The only explanation Sasuke could think up right now was that his opponent had already healed herself in mere seconds.

"_This girl was really dangerous."_

"Let's stop here." Said the girl, making Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"You are giving up even with two minutes remaining time?" Sasuke, for the first time since they met, talked to her.

The girl nodded her head before answering, "Fairy Tale will lost a potential ally if I kill you now."

Sasuke scoffed on hearing the girl's remark, "As if you could kill me within two minutes time."

The girl shrugged her shoulder while walking toward Gyokuro's room, "I can, but I won't."

Sasuke followed the girl while keeping a safe distance between them. He didn't even deactivate his sharingan as he wasn't sure if this girl was trying make him lower his guard or not. He must stay alert until the five-minute mark passed.

However his sense of alertness was unnecessary. The girl had reached the door and turned her body to face him once again. She opened her hood, revealing her beautiful smiling face and say, "My name is Akua Shuzen, welcome to Fairy Tale."

With those words said, Akua opened the door that was connected to Gyokuro's office.

A few seconds later, both Sasuke and Akua walked out of the dojo and met a slightly surprised Gyokuro.

"So you survived." Gyokuro said, "Then, I must say this to you: Welcome to Fairy Tale, Sasuke Uchiha." She gave him a satisfied smile.

Nodding his head, Sasuke couldn't wait to start his first day as Fairy Tale's assassin.

* * *

End of chapter

Please let me know what you think. Suggestions are always welcomed.

See you next chapter

.

.

PS: Still looking for a beta-reader.


	3. Fairy Tale

"So you didn't die" Kuyou grinned at the certain black-haired Uchiha.

"You think that I would fail that test?" Sasuke replied with a scoff.

"Well, to be honest, yes I do." Kuyou replied with a chuckle before continuing, "but that was not unexpected. I knew there is something different about you from the first time we met."

"Hn"

"Here we are." At this moment Sasuke and Kuyou arrived in front of a small room within FairyTale's underground base. "This is our room for the time being."

Sasuke entered the room. Not much could be said about the room itself. It only has a single bed, a drawer and a small round table with two chairs. The walls were painted white and a single lamp was hanging on the ceiling. It seemed that all new members would get a standard room like this here. It was to be expected from such organization.

"So what did that old woman Gyokuro ordered you to do?" Kuyou asked.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulder, "You didn't seem to have much respect to Fairy Tale's second-in-command"

"Why should I? She is a vampire, same goes with that assassin girl you fought before."

_"So that's the reason as to why she could heal herself almost instantly during our fight" _Sasuke thought inwardly. He had read about the regenerative ability those vampire had in Orochimaru's book. Actually, it says all the monster had faster regenerative rate than normal human, but among them vampires were the fastest.

"So you hate vampires." Sasuke said to the long-haired Youko in front of him.

"Not particularly true, but indeed I don't like them. Anyway, you haven't answered my question yet. What did that old woman order you to do?"

"Hm, she did mention I will get my first mission soon but didn't tell me the details. She had also said that I should familiarize myself with this base as soon as possible."

Nodding his head, Kuyou said, "Come with me then. I shall show you the important places before I go back to the academy."

Just like that, both of them left the room to visit some places within the underground base.

An hour later,

"Alright, I think that's all you need to know. I will take my leave and go back to the academy then."

Nodding his head, Sasuke saw Kuyou entered the lift and left him there without knowing what to do.

When Sasuke was pondering about what he should do next, suddenly a childish voice called him out.

"Hey, are you a new member here? What division are you in?"

Hearing someone was addressing him, Sasuke turned around. In an instant, he noticed the one who called him just now. Standing there, was a petite girl who seemed to be around one or two years younger than him. This girl, has short bluish green hair with red ribbon on each side. She was wearing a light green dress with black dots which suits her well. At this moment, she was staring at Sasuke intently, waiting for an answer from him.

"Yes, I'm from assassination division." Sasuke replied calmly.

"Humph!" The girl pouted cutely, "Liar! I don't believe you!" she yelled rather loudly, still in her childish tone.

Feeling slightly annoyed, Sasuke shrugged his shoulder and turned away from the girl. He started walking to the opposite direction then. Frankly, he didn't care if this girl want to believe him or not. The thought that was occupying his mind right now was that he should really go somewhere else as quick as possible before this girl could annoy him even more than she had already done.

As he walked, Sasuke could hear faint mumbles being chanted by the girl behind him. It was something like "I hate liars, liars should die, stupid liars" and such.

Sensing a sudden killing intent was coming from the girl, Sasuke turned his body around. He was forced to jump away to avoid being cut by half, thanks to the little girl.

It was lucky that he had heightened sense, combined with high agility so he didn't receive any damage from the girl.

In front of Sasuke, the once cute looking girl was nowhere to be seen. Instead, she was giving off a sadistic look at him. The big chainsaw she was holding made her appearance similar with one of those horror movie characters.

"Stay still despicable liar, let me cut you!" She charged at him in high-speed and swiftly swung her chainsaw for the second time.

Dodging the chainsaw, Sasuke tried not to get cut by the strange weapon the girl used. It was a weapon he had never seen before in his world; however he was sure the strange weapon must be dangerous.

After dodging another swing, Sasuke moved forward and closed the distance between him and the girl. With his left hand, Sasuke caught the girl's wrist and twisted it, making her dropping the chainsaw she was holding while crying out of pain. Without much effort, Sasuke pushed the now weaponless girl onto the floor. A cute "kyaa" could be heard from the girl. Before the girl could get up, Sasuke had created a lightning katana on his right hand was pointing its tip on her neck now.

"Please lower your weapon Sasuke-san." Another voice called him from a distance. It was coming from a blonde girl who has tanned skin. "Mother has summoned you to her office, something urgent she said." the newcomer told Sasuke.

_"Mother?"_ When he thought about it, the blonde girl was somehow resemblance Gyokuro, so she was probably her daughter. "Your mother... is Gyokuro-san?" Sasuke reluctantly added -san suffix behind the name. While he didn't really have a respect over Gyokuro, calling her without honorific in front of her daughter would be considered an insult; especially to a prideful vampire like them.

The blonde girl nodded, "Yes, my name is Kahlua, second eldest daughter of Shuzen family." She smiled proudly before continuing, "Now please let go of Routier-san, I believe there must be some misunderstanding between you two."

Routier, that must be the name of that crazy girl who had attacked him without any reason just now. Sasuke averted his eyes to Routier who was staring at him with her emerald-colored eyes.

Shrugging his shoulder, Sasuke dispelled his katana and was about to go with Kahlua when suddenly someone tugged his shirt from behind.

Knowing it must be Routier who tugged his shirt, Sasuke turned his body to face Routier. Perhaps the girl wanted to apologize at him or something he thought.

When he finally faced the girl, she didn't ask for an apologize. Instead she was saying "Sasuke-sama" with dreamy look on her eyes.

"Don't call me that" Sasuke replied coldly and was about to leave but another tug on his shirt stopped him.

"Sasuke-dono" Routier called him again, using a slightly more serious expression on her face.

"I hate formalities." He replied, still as cold as ever.

"Sasuke...kun" Routier covered her cheeks with both of her hands as light blush suddenly crept over there.

On hearing -kun suffix behind his name, Sasuke couldn't help but let out a groan. He had more than enough trouble thanks for his fan-girls in Konoha. Getting another fan-girl here would only bring another trouble to him.

"I'll kill you if you call me that." He threatened the girl seriously.

"Um, Sasuke onii-sama" Routier bowed her head at Sasuke.

And Sasuke answered "No" while rolling his eyes.

Not so far away from them, Kahlua was slightly amused seeing the two. It was strange sight for her. Why did Sasuke keeps answering the girl's remarks was something beyond her imagination; but since it was amusing, she just continued to watch them.

"Sasuke nee-chan!" Routier exclaimed happily.

"I'm not a girl!" Sasuke raised his voice, feeling aggravated by the girl in front of him. Fortunately, he was able to retain his cool demeanor outside. If it was Naruto in his place, the dobe would have yelled indignantly right then.

If he was to think about it, Sasuke didn't remember hitting the girl's head during their short fight, yet she acted this strange. The only explanation for this was something had gone wrong with her at the first place. As if being a sadist wasn't enough for her, she was stubborn and a persistent one in that.

"Sasuke onii-chan" this time, Routier was staring at him with a pleading look.

Knowing there was nothing he could do to stop this girl from calling him again and again, Sasuke turned his back and muttered, "Hn, whatever."

"Then it's decided!" Routier chirped happily behind him, "From now on, you are Routier's onii-chan!"

Uh.. For those Kami-sama's followers, they would call this as some kind of divine punishment that was bestowed after their past sins. Endure it, and forgiveness will be given as well as glorious fortune.

However Sasuke wasn't one of those believers. From long time ago, he only believed in himself. He had no intention to change his way of thought in the near future either.

Smiling out of amusement, Kahlua reminded Sasuke again, "Come on Sasuke-san, mother is waiting."

Sasuke didn't reply at Kahlua's words. For him to follow her was more than enough for an answer anyway.

This morning Gyokuro told him that his first mission will be given soon, perhaps this sudden call had something to do with it. As Sasuke thought about the possibility, a certain girl's voice called him.

"See you later onii-chan! I'll play with you later!" Routier waved her hands excitedly.

Without the need to look back, Sasuke knew who it was. The strange-sadistic-persistent-stubborn girl.

Subconsciously, Sasuke let out a sigh. Somehow, the girl reminded him when he was just a little boy. He would always ask Itachi to play with him, train with him, anything. As long as he could be with him, he would be happy.

Those were just distance memories anyway, it has nothing to do with the current him anymore.

* * *

"Sasuke, I've been waiting for you." Gyokuro said immediately after both Sasuke and Kahlua entered her office, "Please sit down." She gestured kindly.

Once Sasuke sat on the chair, Gyokuro turned to her daughter and say, "Thank you Kahlua, you may leave now."

Nodding her head obediently, Kahlua left her mother and Sasuke alone.

Suddenly the warm and kind atmosphere wasn't there anymore. It felt like the air in this very room was frozen.

Sasuke felt the sudden change but wasn't affected by it. Not in the slightest. It was nothing compared to the chill he had on his spine when he thought his older brother was about to take his precious eyes out from its socket during their fight.

Waiting patiently was not something Sasuke had in his mind right now. He'd rather ask away instead of wait here for who knows how much longer. "Why are you calling me?"

Gyokuro stared at the black-haired Uchiha in front of her. It wasn't a kind stare. It was a cold, suspicious stare she was giving right now.

"From the first time I sensed your presence here, I know you are different from us. It was confirmed by the report Akua gave me after your test, my conclusion is: you are not from this world."

Sasuke, was surprised on hearing Gyokuro's words. He thought he wouldn't be discovered as long as he doesn't reveal anything about himself. But this woman, no, this vampire knew he wasn't coming from this world. However he didn't lose his composure as he threw back a question to the blonde woman before him.

"Is that all you want to say to me?"

"Of course not," Gyokuro intertwined her fingers in her table before continuing, "To put it simple, I need to ask you some questions before I can put my trust in you."

So that's why she called him here. It was to be expected from a higher-up of any organization. To run an organization, a trust was the most important aspect one could ask from the members.

"Hn, fine" Sasuke said without losing his composure. After all, it was normal for her to put a suspicious eye at him.

"What is your reason joining us?"

"To grow stronger."

Hm, what an interesting answer. To grow stronger, was important. Everyone wanted to be stronger to some degree; but there must be a good reason behind it. Trying to get more information from him, Gyokuro asked Sasuke again.

"Why?"

"Revenge."

Gyokuro hummed while thinking about what her next question should be. She leaned her back at the chair as she continue her questioning, It was to be expected that a revenge would come up into this little conversation they were having

"A revenge huh? What an ambition. Who is that if I may ask?"

"Someone from my original world." Sasuke answered nonchalantly.

"Tell me about your world."

Now it was Sasuke turn to think about his answer. Of course he could answer it with ease; but on the other hand, he also have the option not to answer it. If he told her about his world, what benefit he could get? And what if the opposite?

"Why should I?" asked him.

"Do you think Mikogami or that bus driver will send you back to your original world if you ask them nicely?" Instead of answer his question, Gyokuro asked another question to him.

"How did you know?"

"A little fox told me."

"Kuyou."

"Yes. Now tell me about your world, I'm interested about it."

"Why should I?" Sasuke asked the same question for the second time.

"You won't be able to take your revenge if you can't go back to your world."

"I will ask Mikogami, or the bus driver."

"No you can't." Gyokuro waved him off. "I know you are quite talented, but you won't be able to get any answer from them."

Staring at the vampire woman before him, Sasuke waited for her to continue her words.

"Mikogami is one of the Three Dark Lords, and he is the only one who was regulating the dimensional barrier between each worlds. Though I'd never known he could actually reach another worlds other than this human world, and the youkai world."

Up until this point, Sasuke still listened Gyokuro carefully. He wanted to know as much about this world as he could, so any information would be good to hear.

"Therefore, the only one who can send you back to your world is Mikogami himself. Though I believe he won't let you go back alive after seeing this world."

"How about the bus driver? He was the one who brought me to this world."

"He doesn't exist."

"What did you mean by that?"

Gyokuro sighed. "He is also Mikogami. Listen well, not many people know about this but I'm sure you are someone who can keep his mouth shut. As I had already told you before, Mikogami is one of the Three Dark Lords. Naturally he has massive amount of youki. Due to his excessive amount of Youki, his body couldn't bear it anymore so he chose to split his body into two different personality: the board chairman and the bus driver. The bad news is, even with half of his power, he is still stronger than most, if not all S-class monster around here."

"In order for us, Fairy Tale, to reach our goal, Mikogami must be eliminated. However it won't be an easy task." Gyokuro paused for a moment before continuing, "There is only one way to deal with him, which is to awaken the strongest monster in this world: Alucard."

"Alucard..." Sasuke muttered the name of the strongest monster according to the vampire before him.

"Unfortunately, Alucard was sealed and put into deep slumber a long ago. It was the Three Dark Lords who did it, but once it become awaken again they wouldn't be able to stop it for the second time. The reason was solely because the Three Dark Lords had lost one of their member, Akasha Bloodriver. If it was only Mikogami and Touhou Fuhai, they won't be able to deal with the mighty power of Alucard."

"And what is your point?"

"Ah sorry, I was carried away." Gyokuro replied, "Let make it simple. You want to go back to your world and take your revenge when you get stronger, is that correct?"

"Hn"

"I take it as yes." Gyokuro paused for a moment before continuing, "The only one who can send you back is Mikogami, but you can't win against him by yourself."

On hearing this, of course Sasuke gave her an unpleasant look. He didn't like if someone put him down just like that.

"Don't give me that look, I know you are not weak, and you didn't go all out against Akua during your test but still; you are not strong enough. The only way to deal with him, and to reach Fairy Tale's ultimate goal, is to awaken the Alucard by breaking its seal. Now I tell you this, one of Alucard's special ability, is to absorb its enemy's power and ability."

Being a genius, Sasuke could easily read through her intention.

"You want Alucard defeat Mikogami and absorb his ability to control the dimensional barrier."

"Yes, yes! That way, you can go back to your world." Gyokuro said excitedly, "It'll bring benefit for both of us, Fairy Tale and you."

"Alright, I will go with this plan of yours."

"You believe me? Just like that?" Gyokuro eyed him suspiciously. "It's kind of... anti-climatic you know?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulder, again. "Not entirely, but it seems to be the easiest way to reach my goal"

On hearing his answer, Gyokuro smiled. "Good, as long as you cooperate with us you can reach your goal, and Fairy Tale will also reach its goal. In the end, it will be a win-win solution for us."

"Anyway, what does it take to awaken the Alucard?"

"Unfortunately, we are still not sure about it. Our teams are doing research for this matter as we speak. They said that it will be done soon." Gyokuro said in disgust. "But no need to worry, we sure we'll be able to awaken Alucard from its deep slumber."

"Hn, is that all you need to discuss with me?"

"Of course not" Gyokuro gave a pleasant smile. "Now let's move on to your first mission."

* * *

Meanwhile,

"You are late."

"I've had a dinner with Nekonome-sensei"

In Youkai Academy, inside his office, Mikogami was having a conversation with his other self, the bus driver. Even though they were actually one person, both of them were also different entity. It was a regret he didn't share a mental connection with his other self; therefore a normal conversation must take place between the two.

"Have you gathered the information I was looking for?"

"Which one do you want to hear first?" Bus driver asked while puffing his cigar.

"The Uchiha boy"

"Hm, that boy, Sasuke his name. He joined Fairy Tale this morning." Bus driver said before continuing, "Not a good news, eh?"

"No, that's alright actually. He posed no threat for us at this moment. On top of that, things will certainly become more interesting this way, don't you agree with me?"

Bus driver nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, and yet he's still thinking that he was able to get away from me by using a child's trick like that." Bus driver chuckled darkly.

"Yes, that's quite amusing" Mikogami paused for a moment. "And the other boy?"

"What boy?"

"I'm serious."

"Serious boy?"

"Don't act so foolish."

"Ahh... You're not fun, brother." Bus driver said in a mock tone.

"Just... answer the question." Mikogami started losing his patience at this moment.

"What question?" Bus driver grinned.

He couldn't take it anymore.

In an instant, the air in the room was tensed as dark aura being emanated from headmaster's body.

"You are not fun at all, brother. Really." Bus driver muttered, "I couldn't find him. He is not in that dimension anymore."

"It's not good..." Mikogami rubbed his chin before continuing, "But still manageable."

"Yes, though we need to put much effort to locate his wherabouts. There are many dimensions to look at."

"I know, but it can't be helped. Just let him be for the time being." Mikogami said calmly, "Next, about the newspaper club."

"Still as lively as usual, those young souls" The bus driver chuckled, "Do you have a plan for them?"

"Yes, please inform Nekonome to invite all members of the newspaper club to go on a field trip"

"The time?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Okay, I will tell her. And where is the destination of this trip that do you have in mind?"

Mikogami smiled darkly, "The beautiful sunflower garden; The Witch's Knoll"

* * *

End of chapter.

Tell me your opinion about this chapter as well, suggestions are highly appreciated.

To clear the confusion regarding timeline, this story started after Itachi's Pursuit arc; before Pain's invasion to Konoha.

Mikogami/Bus driver become OOC in this story? I don't think so. In front of others they're still the same but who knows what they actually do behind the scene?

I actually find it strange that nobody ever used Routier in their story, such a cute sadistic girl with multiple personality, fun.

Anyway, I think that's enough for my random talk, see you next chapter.

.

.

PS: Still looking for a beta reader, PM


	4. First Mission

Sasuke was bored.

He was currently inside this strange shaped carriage called a car. Indeed, it was faster than any normal transportation vehicle in Elemental Nation, but it was slower than him if he ran at full speed.

Being new to this world, Sasuke didn't know anything about the name of places, their locations, and such. It was the reason for him to be stuck inside this car.

He didn't know the place where his mission is located. Therefore, a driver was ordered by Gyokuro to accompany him to go there.

He had departed from Fairy Tale's base the day after Gyokuro told him about his first mission. At first Sasuke thought that the distance was not too far, but his assumption was proved to be wrong. As he drove, the driver told him that their destination was still quite far. He said that they would reach the place, approximately in three hours or so.

The task that was assigned for Sasuke as his first mission sounded rather easy for him. It was to obtain a magic book from a century-old witch that lives on Witch's Knoll. The name of this old witch was Oyakata. From the information Fairy Tale had gathered, the old witch was supposedly to be weak. Had living in this world for more than a hundred years, her physical condition couldn't be said to be on top. On contrary, she would die sooner or later.

However, Gyokuro told Sasuke not be careless in his mission. It was also confirmed that the old witch was not living alone. She was accompanied by another witch, her apprentice.

Sasuke was told that the magic book is needed to accomplish their ultimate goal. It contained a lot of information about magical runes, items, and spells which probably could be used to release the Alucard's seal.

There was no doubt that the old witch would protect her magic book with her life. Likewise, her apprentice would protect her master with all she had. That being said, for Sasuke to accomplish his mission, fighting against both of them would most likely be the situation he would be in. There was no small amount of probability that he needed to kill them before he could ever place his hand on the magic book.

Piece of cake, he thought.

But still, why can't this car move faster?

The driver told him that he could get to his destination faster if he used a train. On hearing that Sasuke only replied with a short "hn". It was not that he understood what was a train part.

The driver explained that a train have some routes; but since he didn't understand the routes, it won't do any good for him. At this moment, the only thing he could do was waiting patiently until they arrived at their destination.

Four hours later,

The driver had apologized to Sasuke for being late, but it can't be helped. The traffic jam was the reason they took longer to get here.

Without hearing the apologize words from the driver, Sasuke stepped out of the car.

Witch's Knoll.

It was a beautiful hill filled with hundreds if not thousands sunflowers. It seemed to be a nice place for couples to spend their free day, or a place that was simply had the purpose to refresh one's mind out of stress.

Looking up into the sky, Sasuke could see the full moon shone brightly, illuminating the starry-sky. Somehow he felt a nostalgic feeling but quickly brushed it off. It was the time to complete his mission.

Channeling chakra to his feet, Sasuke dashed forward in full-speed. He wanted to finish this and go back as soon as possible.

* * *

Meanwhile,

"There are too many of them..." A blue-haired girl muttered.

In front of her, hundreds of plant monsters were drawing closer and closer to her. It was unfortunate that she got separated from the others because of these monsters. Now, breaking through these monsters was the only way for her to reunite with her friends.

"I must help Tsukune and the others." Somehow, with a determined eyes, she said that. Just thinking about it, her fighting spirit suddenly lit up again. She dashed forward in high-speed, rushing toward them.

With an awesome display of mobility and agility, she dodged the incoming attacks that was aimed at her. Using her sharp nails, she cut the plant monsters one by one.

Still, even though those monsters were not strong, their number made it hard for her to break through.

"Kyaah!" she screamed out as her body was lifted up so suddenly. It seemed that one of the monster used its vines to catch her. Soon, the other monsters were following their fellow member action and wrapped their vines around the girl's body.

She was about to use her sharp nails to cut those vines but unable to do so. It was because another vine caught her arm, making her attempt to cut the vine futile.

Lifted up high in the air with so many vines wrapped around her body, the girl couldn't do anything.

Closing her eyes, she thought to herself,_ "Is this my end? I'm sorry.. everyone."_

She prepared herself to die right then. There was nothing more that she could do at this moment. At least I had tried my best she thought.

"W-wha?" her eyes opened widely. A shocked expression was clear on her face.

While struggling and squirming her body, the girl shouted. "Noooo! what are you doing stupid plants! Uhh..."

A sudden realization hit her. The plant monsters didn't plan to kill her right away. Instead, they were using their vines to play with her delicate body. The thought that something like this would ever happen to her, had never crossed her mind.

But she couldn't do anything. Being powerless, helpless, and humiliated; tears started trickling down her cheeks.

When suddenly—

She felt the vines that were wrapped tightly all around her body lost its power. Or rather, they were cut down.

Being freed from the vines that once held her body, gravity started doing its wonder by pulling her body down to mother earth.

Thump—

"Uh, it hurts." She rubbed her back.

"Are you alright Kurumu?"

Hearing someone was calling her name, Kurumu looked up. There was the one who saved her just now. Her savior, her classmate, who was also her love rival.

"Thanks, Mizore. I owe you one." Kurumu said to the purple haired girl before her. It seemed that she cut the vines using her ice-claws. It was a relief for Kurumu.

"Really? You seem to enjoy them." Mizore replied boldly, making Kurumu blushed in embarrassment. "There are still too many of them."

"Don't worry about it." Kurumu said reassuringly. Suddenly a pair of black bat-wing appeared on her back. "Hold on tight."

She grabbed Mizore's waist and flew upwards, leaving the sea of plant monsters behind them. Her destination was one: finding Tsukune, Moka and Yukari as soon as possible.

While being held by Kurumu, Mizore pointed at a direction, "There!"

Kurumu followed Mizore's line of sight and nodded. She could see the three other member of newspaper club there. It seemed that they were not in a good situation right now. They were being surrounded by dozens of plant monsters!

A good ten meters away from them, two figures seemed to have a talk with Tsukune. They were Ruby and her master, Lady Oyakata.

Due to the distance between them, Kurumu and Mizore couldn't hear what they were talking about. However, knowing Tsukune, they could guess what was he trying to do down there.

Troublesome human. He should know that not everything could be cleared with a negotiation; especially among monsters. Sometimes it must be finished with a hard way, in other words: a fight.

Kurumu flapped her wings several times and accelerated toward them in high-speed. She hoped that she could make it in time before her friends got hurts.

With Tsukune and the others,

"Please stop this nonsense! We can talk about this matter!" Tsukune shouted.

"Foolish human! No matter what you say, I won't change my mind!" A brown-cloaked witch waved her hand forward, "Go my beloved, kill them all!" She commanded her plant-monster army.

On hearing their master's command, the monsters lunged forward to attack the three figure before them. After all, they were just following their master words.

Dozens of magical tarot cards cut the some of them but of course it wasn't enough. The monsters didn't stop. They launched themselves toward their target, trying to finish them off as their master had ordered.

When they were about to hit the three, suddenly two figures descended from the sky; Kurumu and Mizore.

Using their claws, Kurumu and Mizore were able to cut down the monsters while defending Tsukune and the others for the time being.

However, even with the help from Kurumu and Mizore, the enemy was too many. It was about time they would lose and surrender to the many of them.

"Tsukune." The pink-haired girl called out.

Hearing his name being called, Tsukune know what he must do. It seemed that his attempt to stop the witch from her intention was futile. He didn't like to do meaningless battle like this but there is no other way to persuade her. This matter could only be finished with a battle.

With a determined look, he grabbed the rosary that was hanging on the pink-haired girl's chest and pull it off.

* * *

Let's change the location now.

Less than a minute since his arrival, Sasuke found his target's house. He was told by Gyokuro that, on top of the hill there was an abandoned mansion; the place where his target was living.

An eerie creak sounded when he opened the door fearlessly.

Walking calmly, Sasuke observed his surrounding. It was really abandoned house. The furniture had broken, lamps were nowhere to be seen. The only source of light inside this house was the moon's.

Sasuke quickly searched the house for his target and her apprentice. He had thought to suppress his chakra signature and make no sound of his footfalls but decided not to do so. He didn't care if he was found out by them. Sooner or later he would engage them in battle, so there was no point to hide.

Of course by hiding and suddenly strike from the shadow would make this job done instantly but his pride would never allow it to happen.

What was the point if he kill them before they know what hit them?

His reason was to be stronger, fighting against witches would bring new experience for him without doubt. Thus he decided to do it this way.

Not too long after, Sasuke had entered all the rooms but couldn't find his target; not even her target's apprentice could be found.

He wondered if the information he got from Gyokuro was wrong. No, it couldn't be wrong. An organization as big as Fairy Tale wouldn't make such a mistake on something important like this.

Sasuke was also sure that no one had escaped from the house when he searched it. The only possible reasoning left was: the witch and her apprentice were going out somewhere.

Stepping out of the house, Sasuke applied chakra to his ears for a moment then smiled. He could hear the sound of a battle that was going on nearby.

He quickly dashed toward the direction where he hear it; the sound of a fight.

From a higher position of the hill, Sasuke observed the battle that was happening there.

He could see seven figures being surrounded by hundreds plant-monsters down there. Two of them were the witches he needed to defeat in order to take the magic book. He could see his true target as well. The magic book was being held tightly by that Oyakata witch. The reason Sasuke knew that much about their appearance was simply because he had seen their photos on the file he got from Gyokuro.

Sasuke averted his eyes to the other party.

A small black-haired girl that was holding a pink heart-shaped staff, a blue-haired girl with bat wing and a tail, and a purple haired girl whose hands covered in ice claw. They were definitely not a normal human.

The last two member of their party seemed like ordinary human though. A brown-haired boy and pink-haired girl. They appearance resemblance that of normal high school students. But upon seeing they wore Youkai Academy's uniform, Sasuke assumed that they were also monsters who take human appearance.

But why did they come here?

Shrugging his shoulder, Sasuke decided not to think about it. He had a mission to accomplish. It was not the time to think about unnecessary things.

Just when he was about to step into the battle, Sasuke saw the brown-haired boy grabbed the girl's rosary and pull it.

The black-haired Uchiha was slightly surprised seeing the series of events that happened next.

Firstly, once the rosary being removed, not a small amount of youki came from the pink-haired girl.

Secondly, the sky above them changed its color to blood-red.

Thirdly, bats were coming out of nowhere and covered the girl's body for a few seconds before leaving her.

Lastly, the pink-haired girl was nowhere to be seen. In her place, stood a silver-haired girl with stern expression on her face. Her red eyes glared furiously at the old witch before her.

Getting such a glare from the girl, Oyakata didn't show a slightest hint of fear. Instead, she was laughing insanely before getting back to her normal serious expression.

"To think that I would meet a vampire here..." She said while taking a glance at her apprentice. "Ruby, get ready. I will use _it_"

Slightly hesitating, Ruby knew her master would use the forbidden spell. She didn't hate the human race as much as her master did; especially after she got a nice treatment from those academy students. But her master wouldn't accept it, she had resented human race since long ago. The latest news that their sunflower hill will be destroyed in order to build a garbage disposal, was the final straw that anger her master greatly.

"O ayioc kupioc napakaw va..."

Ruby widened her eyes. Her master wasn't bluffing just now. She was seriously going to use the forbidden spell.

"Jou daveiaete tn duvaun aac..."

Ruby averted her eyes to the battlefield dozens meters away from her position.

There, separated by the army of plant monsters, the newly transformed Moka was dashing forward while dodging and attacking the plant-monsters with awesome display of power. After all, she was a vampire.

"Yia va kataotpewei auta..."

Glancing back at her master, Ruby felt sad. She knew her master's magical power wasn't enough to do this forbidden spell. Despite knowing her master's action was not good and shouldn't be done at the first place; Ruby couldn't let her master die.

The one who take care of her since she was a little. The one who taught her everything she knew. The only person she had in her life after her parents death.

With a teary eyes, she placed her hand on her master's back, sending her own magical power.

_"I'm sorry Yukari-chan, Tsukune, everyone..." _a lone tear dropped from the corner of her reddish-brown eye.

"Ta akabapta avbwnou...!"

The magical chant had finished!

The hundreds plant-monsters merged with each other and was drawn closer to Oyakata. It seemed that the old witch absorbed their power and became one with them.

It didn't take long before the absorption process was completed.

A gigantic weird-looking monster was created after the fusing between Oyakata and the hundreds plant-monsters.

If one looked at the monster closely, Oyakata's upper-half body could still be seen on the part that was supposed to be the monster's head. However, Ruby's figure was nowhere to be seen.

"Now, die!" Oyakata roared with a distorted voice.

Once she said that, enormous vines were launched toward the group of five.

Moka, the name of the pink, now silver-haired vampire, without hesitation jumped upward to dodge the vines. She landed on a huge vine and quickly dashed forward to close the distance between her and Oyakata.

More vines attacked her with unbelievable speed. It was so fast that normal human wouldn't be able to see its movement.

However, for a vampire like her, it was nothing to be afraid of. Gracefully spun her body in the air, Moka continued dashing forward.

Once she got close to the monster's main body, Moka sent a powerful youki-enhanced kick to the enormous monster.

In normal circumstance, one kick from her would send any normal monster fly into the sky. However it wasn't the case.

Moka widened her eyes in shock. Her kick didn't even graze the monster's body.

"Foolish vampire, physical attacks were ineffective against me!"

As Oyakata said that, she sent more vines toward Moka. Due to her shocked state, she was caught by the vines and instantly being lifted high into the sky by the monster; as if showing the world its first prey.

Not far away from them, the other members of newspaper club were being held in similar state. All five of them had been caught and couldn't move their body.

When they were in a state of helplessness, a black blur suddenly crossed their eyes.

Right there, in front of them a black-haired boy was moving in high-speed toward the enormous monster. It was Sasuke.

It wasn't that he want to play hero but by appearing at this moment, he could fight his opponent to the fullest. He didn't want to face a weak powerless old-witch. It would be too easy for him if that was the case.

Making several hand seals in swift motion, Sasuke called out his technique "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu"

Just as he finished the needed hand seals, Sasuke blew off a huge fireball toward the transformed Oyakata. While moving in high-speed toward the enemy, Sasuke's fireball unintentionally burned the vines that were holding Moka and the others. They were free now.

Finally the fireball hit the monster's body. A deafening roar could be heard coming from the monster.

A good portion of its body had became black in color but didn't enough to take it down. Dozens vines attacked Sasuke but not even one could get near him. Had activated his sharingan from the start, Sasuke saw the movement of those vines in slow-motion. He was able to dodge all of them while keep moving forward, closing the distance between them.

His target was clear: Oyakata and her magic book.

After dodging vine after vine, Sasuke kicked of the ground and lunged straight toward the surprised witch.

In his hand, lightning chakra was gathered intensely. It seemed that Sasuke was going to use the lethal technique Kakashi taught him years ago.

With the sound of a thousand birds, Sasuke slammed his hand onto Oyakata's chest. The century-old witch gave off a shocked expression but didn't say anything. Rather, she couldn't say anything.

She had lost her life the instant Sasuke's pierced her heart using his chidori. Still in mid air, Sasuke took the magic book from Oyakata's hand using his free hand. Getting what he wanted, Sasuke let the gravity pulled his body down and landed safely.

His mission was done. Sasuke was about to leave this place and go back to Fairy Tale's base when someone called him.

"Hey wait.."

Sasuke turned his body only to find the five members of newspaper club were there.

"We'd like to thank you for helping us just now." Tsukune was the one who said that.

"Don't be mistaken, I didn't help you." Sasuke replied with a cold voice.

Kurumu stepped forward and say, "But you saved us from that monster."

"It was unintentionally... I come here only to get this." Sasuke showed the book in his hand.

Yukari widened her eyes on seeing the book. "I-it was..." It seemed that the young witch recognized the book just by seeing its cover. However she didn't say anything afterward; she seemed troubled.

Sasuke paid no attention to the little witch's expression and was about to leave before another voice called him.

"You, what is your name?"

It was Moka who asked Sasuke for his name. She was feeling intrigued after seeing Sasuke showed those questionable techniques of him. She had never seen or heard something like that before. It was fire-based monsters who can shot fireball, but none of them could also use lightning technique as well.

On hearing Moka's question, Sasuke smirked. "Isn't it impolite to ask one's name without telling your name first?"

In truth, Sasuke had no actual interest about her name. On the other hand, he knew the girl in front of him was a vampire. By knowing her name, it might bring some benefit for him in the future.

Moka growled in annoyance and throw a death glare toward Sasuke but got ignored.

"Akashiya Moka." she told him her name.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

After telling his name, Sasuke left the group behind. It was about time he went back to Fairy Tale's base.

* * *

End of chapter

As always, I'd like to hear your opinion about this chapter; reviews are highly appreciated.

.

.

PS: Still looking for a beta-reader.


	5. Interlude

It's morning already. Even though there was no clock in my room, I knew it for sure. Probably it was because I always woke up at the same time everyday, so it becomes a second nature to me.

It's time to start today's activity.

I am Sasuke, the last member of Uchiha clan. Since long, I've always said that exact sentence in my mind every morning when I woke up. At first I did it as a reminder. A reminder for myself so I won't forget the fact that I, am my clan's future. No matter what happened, I must survive, become stronger, and rebuild my clan.

It was my dream.

However, I would never say it out loud. No one would ever hear that from my mouth.

As I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was the white ceiling above me. I was in my room. Or rather, in one of Fairy Tale's bedroom. Well, I had never predicted that I would ended up here, in a completely different world, joining criminal organization. But it doesn't really matter for me. That's life I guess. You can't predict what happened next.

Last night, I came back from my first mission. It was a rather easy mission to be frank. I could only wonder as to why the organization as big as Fairy Tale sent me there. Even a team of lower class monster could easily accomplish that mission.

If I think about it, maybe it was just an excuse for Gyokuro to send me out. I think she hasn't trusted me yet. Or maybe, it was because the mission held a relation with Alucard's awakening? I couldn't be sure about it. I would ask that Gyokuro later when I meet her.

Last night, she wasn't present in her office. Thus I went back to my room to get some sleep and planned to report this morning. To be honest, I was rather tired too. But my tiredness was not caused by the battle. It couldn't even said to be a battle at all. I just used two techniques to take down that Oyakata witch.

The reason of my tiredness was different. It was because I got a torture I had never experienced before. It was worst. Even worse than Itachi's tsukuyomi. I was forced to sit down in that car for several hours! And on top of that, I could do nothing but wait patiently! How could the human race in this world feel satisfied with that? I couldn't grasp their stupidity at all.

I wonder. What if I use that kind of torture in Tsukuyomi's world. Nah, killing them with various ways would be more interesting. But it worth a try.

My mind drifted back to my current situation. I didn't want to be Fairy Tale's tool. I would use them instead. I could get benefit from them by pretending to be loyal to them. As long as they didn't notice it, It would be fine. After all, I am a shinobi. Everything that can be used to gain benefit, must be used to its fullest. Therefore, for the time being, I should just adapt to my current situation.

But I had a promise for my self.

I had promised that one day, I will find a way to go back to my original world. I will go back to Elemental Nation. It was because I still have something to do there. It was another goal I set for my self. To kill that man.

Well, since I still can't go back, I would think about it later. It's the time for me to get up anyway.

I tried to move my arm but I can't. Hey what happened here? I shifted my gaze to my side and couldn't help but feel surprised. I even widened my eyes in surprise. Something I rarely did.

I saw... a figure. A girl with green hair, white skin, and petite body. I couldn't be mistaken. Even though I couldn't see her face from this position but I knew who she is.

In my bed, clutching her arms around mine, was the girl I had met before. Her name was... Routier. The crazy girl who seemed to have multiple personality. The girl who had attacked me with her chainsaw weapon two days ago. Even until now, I still don't know what was her reason suddenly attacking me like that. But that was not important for me. I could just brush it off, she wasn't able to lay a single hit to me. However, at this exact moment there is an important matter that needs to be answered.

What the hell are you doing here?

"... Onii-chan...Hmm...Onii-chan..."

A faint mumble entered my ears. What was that? It didn't need long for me to realize what it was. My brain had analyzed it in a fraction of second. She was talking in her sleep. Uhh, how could this happened to me? It was true that I said "whatever" to her when she called me onii-chan back then. But this is not what I meant back then. I said that because I hoped she would just leave me alone.

Wait, at second thought, how could she sneak into my room? And also... My bed? Did I forget to lock my door last night? Even so, I should have instantly noticed if someone was entering my room. But yet, I didn't feel her presence until just now.

"...Sasuke onii-chan..."

I could hear another mumble from her. It was faint, but I could hear it clearly. So she was dreaming about me huh? Well, that was unexpected.

I shifted my gaze to her face. It seemed like she was having a nice dream right now. I could even see a smile on her lips. Her peaceful expression. It was what other people called cute. It brought back an unfamiliar feeling to me. Something I had long forgotten. A question appeared on my mind. Would this happened if I have a little sister? Well, maybe. I wouldn't know about it though. It was because I'm the last child in my family.

I remembered, a long time ago when everything was still alright. When everyday was a happy day for me. When the Uchiha clan still stood in its glory and hadn't been annihilated. On a certain day, I had asked my mother "Okaa-san, can I have a little sister?" The reason I asked that was because I already had an older brother, but I didn't have a sister. How naïve I was back then. Responding to my question, my mother said this with a smile "No Sasuke, you won't have a little sister" I was sad when she told me that, but it was alright. I made myself forget about that conversation until just now.

*Munyu*

Routier pressed her body closer to me. And it was enough to bring me back from my reveries. Because she was wearing a negligée, I could feel most of her skin attached to my body. Surprisingly it was... soft. And warm. No! What am I thinking? I shook my head violently. I must wake her up and drive her out of my room. She sneaked into my room without getting my permission after all.

"...Onii-chan... stay still... let me cut you..."

Good. Another reason to kick her out from here. I should have remembered this from the very beginning. She was anything but cute. And just now, she showed me her true nature. A sadist.

Before I could do anything, the door suddenly swung open.

"Sasuke-san, you're being summoned by chief commander to report your last mission."

A certain black-haired assassin said that tonelessly. It was Akua. She was wearing the same black cloak that she wore the last time we met.

But why did she say chief commander? I knew she was referring to Gyokuro, but wasn't she her mother? And at that moment I noticed her eyes were directed toward me. No, that's not right. Her eyes were directed at the girl beside me.

"Only three days from the day you joined Fairy Tale and yet you have already lay your hand on the fourth division's deputy, impressive."

She said that sarcastically. I couldn't miss the tone she was using just now. I must clear this up now.

I jumped out of my bed and immediately replied to her.

"It's not like what you think, she—"

"Don't leave me alone onii-chan."

Just when I was able to say that with serious expression and stern voice, Routier cut me off before I could finish my sentence. She even said that with a shaky tone. Her voice sounded like an almost-crying child.

Akua didn't say anything. But from the way she was narrowing her eyes and look at me , I know she wants to say "Is that so?"

"You, get out of my room"

While I was pointing my index finger at Routier, I put up the best death-glare I have. I even add some killing intent behind my gaze. It should be enough to drive her out from here. But unexpectedly she glared back at me and say.

"Hmph, fine. But I'll come again later."

Routier said that with a cute angry voice. She even crossed her arms and pouted like a little girl. Well she was a little girl anyway. But wait!

What did you just say? No! Don't joke with me! This is my room and I didn't give you permission to enter. I don't even give you permission to come back again. I don't have anything to do with you at all. You... what an annoying girl. More than those fan-girls back then.

Before I could say anything, Routier had left my room, leaving the irritated me and the impatient Akua. The vampire was tapping her foot in bored manner. Well it was to be expected. It took me too long just because a certain green-haired girl had to ruin my peaceful morning.

o0o

And here I am. In front of Gyokuro's office, Akua was standing next to me. She opened the door and entered the room. I followed her of course.

When I entered the room, I look at the surrounding. It seems this room hadn't changed at all. Well, of course it would be like that. It has only been two days since my last visit here.

I sat on a chair right in front of Gyokuro's desk while Akua chose to stand beside her.

"So, did you get it?"

Oh, so today you're asking me right to the point huh? The last time we speak, you were rambling about unimportant matters before finally get into the point. It's not like I was care about it. Either way is fine with me.

I took out the magic book from my pocket and placed it on her desk without saying anything. I don't have anything to say at all. And that book was more than enough to prove that my mission was a successful one.

"Excellent! Now let's see what it says."

Gyokuro said that with a happy tone. It seems that the book was an important thing for her. Maybe it was because she had told me that inside the book, there should be a way to break Alucard's seal.

I had opened the book last night. It was because I felt curious about its content. Who knows if I could get important information, or maybe a strong technique? Unfortunately I was not able to read it. It was written in a language I didn't recognize. Most likely an ancient language if I thought about it.

However Gyokuro seems like she was able to read it. She flipped through its pages and mumbled something I don't understand.

After a few minutes doing nothing. Watching a vampire woman reading magic book couldn't be categorized into doing something anyway. Finally Gyokuro stopped on a certain page. A smile formed on her face. She turned her gaze to me.

"Good job. It's written here, the way to break Alucard's seal. A ritual that can be used to purge any seals, a truly magnificent ritual."

She said that with an excited voice and continued shortly afterward.

"It's hard but not impossible. There are several ingredients needed to perform the ritual. It seems you get your next mission right away."

So, she's going to send me into another mission huh? That's fine with me. But it's better to be a harder one. The last mission was a joke.

"The first to get is... Werewolf's blood. But it's not that simple, the description says we can't use any werewolf's blood, it must be an alpha's blood. And on top of that, it must be taken under a full moon. In other words, you must take the blood from werewolves' leader when he is at his peak condition."

Though I don't really understand what did she mean but it does sound interesting so I nodded my head. However her next words made me felt uneasy.

"You won't go alone this time, Akua you will go with him."

"I can do it alone."

After Gyokuro said that, I immediately reply afterward. I don't need help from others; I can finish this for sure. There's no way I would lose to this so-called werewolf leader. However she shook her head.

"No you can't. I know you want to do this alone but that won't do. Obviously you don't know about this because you're not from this world, so I will tell you the story. The werewolves are A-rank, bordering S-rank youkai. Their leader, the alpha is obviously an S-rank one. What make them troublesome was because they always stick together with their pack. At least one pack consist of twenty werewolves or so."

I see, it's sound similar with the normal wolves at the forest. Always stick together with their kind and follow the strongest one. But it doesn't mean I will lose to them, I'm sure I could pull this off.

"But that's not all. Under the full moon, werewolves get stronger, both in power and speed. The A-rank would become S-rank and their leader would become SS-rank. I myself hadn't fought with one under full moon, but it would not be an easy fight you know. If it's you alone I can't be sure about your safety. You may win but you may not. I don't want to lose a valuable member like you just because a careless decision. That's why I send Akua with you. If it's the two of you, I'm sure you can somehow accomplish this mission together."

What a long explanation. But if she put it that way, it sounds like a good decision. Most likely what she said was true. I couldn't act carelessly. I will accept it then, but don't get it wrong, that girl had better not get in my way.

"Alright, when the next full moon will be?"

I asked that. After all, the mission could only be done when a full moon appeared. Otherwise, there's no point of doing it.

"In three days. You had better prepared yourself for the incoming battle. It would be a tough one."

Well, that good to hear. Just what I was looking for. A tough battle. Only by doing mission like this I could get stronger. Of course I did train myself too, but having a tough opponent would without doubt help you grow faster. I nodded my head and asked her shortly afterward.

"Is that all you need to say?"

"Hmm, yes. That's all you may leave now."

Good. I will go to the training hall then. I need to keep my body in condition. Just when I was about to leave the room I someone called me. I knew whose voice is that. It's Akua's.

"The next mission, just don't get in my way."

Hey, that's my line. I should be the one who tell you not to get in my way. However I'm not going to get into banter with her. I just shrugged my shoulder and left the room while saying.

"Same goes for you."

o0o

It's been two days since that day. That means, tomorrow I'll go with Akua to get our join mission done. Ever since that day, I didn't see her at all. Maybe she got another mission or something.

At this moment, I was peacefully having dinner at the cafeteria. It was a large hall within the Fairy Tale's base. Not much could be seen here, just a normal looking hall with a lot of tables and chairs. A generic type of cafeteria. It was obviously made for those who chose to live here. Including me.

I sat alone at the most corner part of the cafeteria. There's no way I would let myself sit together with those grunt-level members. I ate my miso soup slowly. It's a good thing they had normal food here. Among the menus they served, there are lot of food I didn't recognize at all. Probably it was specially made for different kind of monster around here. I heard that each species has different kind of diet. Most of them can eat normal food, but the rest couldn't.

That's what I was thinking when someone suddenly tapped my shoulder. It was Kuyou, the leader of public safety commission of youkai academy. The youko youkai sat beside me and spoke with friendly manner.

"It seems you're doing fine here. I heard you just come back from your first mission and already going to take another one tomorrow?"

"Hn, It's not like I have any choice."

I answered his question while shrugging my shoulder. It was an honest reply though. I don't really have a choice on this matter. At least, I would probably get a challenging mission this time.

On hearing my words Kuyou let out a chuckle and asked me a question.

"Well, that's how things work here. Anyway..." He paused for a moment before giving me a lecherous look. A grin was plastered on his face.

"The rumor that is going around, about you and fourth division deputy, you sure work fast huh?"

What did he say? A rumor about me and... I widened my eyes as I suddenly realized everything. The fourth division deputy; it's Routier.

"Nothing happened between us"

I replied coldly. This is not good, definitely not good. But I must remain calm. Yes, I calmed myself. It just a rumor after all.

"Really? It's strange. A worker saw her enter your room in the middle of the night..." Kuyou's smile got bigger at that moment before continuing, "...And the next morning, another worker saw her coming out of your room red-faced. And you said that nothing happened between you?"

I see. It must be the night two days ago when she sneaked into my room without me noticing it. Fortunately she had never shown up in my bed again since that day. Of course I locked my door too.

"Hn, nothing happened."

"That's not what Akua said though."

It was Kuyou's reply for my words. He said it in a mutter. But I can hear his words clearly.

"What did she say?"

I asked that. Indeed Akua was there that day. But I didn't think she would be bothered to say anything about this. Kuyou shrugged his shoulder and says with flat tone.

"Well, she says that when she was entering your room, she saw you and Routier were all lovey-dovey on bed. Hugging each other and whatnot. Also there was a promise like "I'll come again" or something like that."

Without I noticing, my sharingan had turned on subconsciously. I can't believe it. How dare she say that? There was no such thing. Well there was, but it was completely different. Routier was the one who hugged me, not the other way around. Also, indeed Routier said that she will come back later but it was wrong. I see. So Akua had totally misinterpreted Routier's words.

And I'm the victim.

I stood up from my chair. My fists were clenched tightly. Without saying anything, I left Kuyou behind. He seemed surprised, but I don't care. I need to pay a certain vampire a visit.

* * *

End of chapter.

As you can see, I used first person's point-of-view in this chapter. Since it's the first time I try this out, please do tell: is it better if I do it this way, or should I revert back to the third-person point-of-view like the previous chapters? Thanks in advance

The next chapter will mostly talk about the mission. I hope I can update soon.

PS: Still looking for beta-reader.


	6. The Night Before

Sasuke stepped out of the cafeteria. He had planned to visit someone, a vampire, but a high-pitched voice suddenly entered his ears.

"Onii-chan!"

Oh no, it was Routier... again. Sasuke thought.

Today, the girl was wearing her usual attire: a green one-piece dress which was adorned with small black dots. Two red-colored ribbons on her hair suit her perfectly, creating an image of cute girl.

Too bad for her, the one she was calling didn't give her any response. Sasuke ignored her call and walked away as if he never heard her call at all.

"How rude, onii-chan." Routier said while pouting her lips. She stomped her foot into the innocent floor and followed Sasuke shortly afterward.

Noticing Routier was walking beside him, Sasuke sneered, "Go away."

His tone was as cold as ice and he quickly sped up his pace. Beside him, Routier too, was speeding up her pace to catch up with him. She didn't mind the cold replies she got from her self-proclaimed big brother.

As she walked beside him, Routier tilted her head and asked, "Why so hurry onii-chan? You want to meet someone? At this hour?"

"Hn."

Getting an unsatisfying answer from Sasuke, Routier continued asking him with demanding voice, "Who is it? Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"It's not your business."

Sasuke replied her question readily. He didn't want to answer this annoying girl's questions. He hoped she would get bored questioning him and leave him alone.

Didn't she know she was the one who brought such bad mood to him? Well, no. She didn't.

"Mou, I have a meanie onii-chan." Routier pouted her lips even further. Her cheeks puffed out to the max now, making her looked like a puffer fish.

"Hn. Whatever."

Routier didn't reply him this time. She remained silent and kept walking beside him for unknown reason.

After a few minutes of silence, Routier, who was still following Sasuke, called him again. "Hey onii-chan."

"Hn?"

"Have you heard? Everyone is talking about onii-chan and Routier. Routier is _haaappyyy"_

On hearing Routier's words, not to mention she has bright expression too, Sasuke twitched his face. On his mind, he was thinking the best way to get away from this girl. Of course the best answer was to kill her, but it won't do. He considered the option run away then. With his outstanding speed, he was sure Routier wouldn't be able to follow him. However, no matter how tempting it was, that option was only a temporary one. Sasuke wanted a permanent resolution to get rid of this girl but he couldn't find the answer yet.

As Sasuke walked, with Routier still following him, they met two familiar figures on their way.

"Ara, Akua nee-san, look who we met here. Isn't it a coincidence? To meet Sasuke-san and Routier-san here." Kahlua, with her usual happy tone, asked the hooded figure beside her.

Akua didn't reply her step sister's question, instead she addressed Sasuke.

"I thought you were saying 'nothing happened between us' but it was a lie after all. Well it seems the rumor is correct then. You can't deny it forever. However..." She paused for a moment before narrowing her eyes and continue, "I don't care what kind of relationship you two have. As long as you did your work well, it's fine with me. Oh, and I hope you didn't forget the last thing I told you Uchiha-san, don't hinder me tomorrow."

"Are you jealous, assassin number one-san?" Routier tilted her head as she asked Akua in Sasuke's place.

"Don't speak nonsense, I mean what I said. I don't care whether you two are lovers or something else, it's none of my concern.

Routier blushed on hearing 'lovers' accusation and stuttered, "L-Lover? N-No, I can't possibly think that way to my onii-chan."

The certain black-haired Uchiha didn't say a word but inside, he was feeling slightly relieved. To have Routier as his self-proclaimed sister was bad enough. He didn't want to think what will happen if that girl changed her view toward him.

"Oh, you're not? I can ask your 'onii-chan' to go out with me then?"

It was Kahlua who asked Routier.

"Wha!? Nooo! I won't give my onii-chan to you, ugly assassin number two! Even if you try to ask him out, onii-chan will refuse without second thought!"

Routier hugged Sasuke's arm as if he was her doll that was about to be taken from her.

On the other hand, upon hearing Routier's reply, Kahlua's temple twitched several times. She asked those questions not because she was serious. She didn't have any feeling to Sasuke and meant it as a joke. She didn't think Routier would reply her with something like that.

Kahlua smiled while sending good amount of killing intent.

"S-See... E-Even your smile is scary, assassin number two." She averted her eyes from Kahlua and looked up at Sasuke. She then continued, "Onii-chan, don't let your guard down. That crazy onee-san was probably thinking about various ugly ways to hurt us now."

"Let's go, Kahlua. We have nothing to do here." Akua said to her step sister and walked pass Routier and Sasuke.

Obedient to her words, Kahlua followed her sister.

Few steps away from Routier and Sasuke's location, Kahlua turned back and said to Routier:

"By the way, Routier-san, the one you're clinging into was not the real Uchiha-san. He had left the moment you were blushing like a stupid schoolgirl."

Routier didn't understand what Akua was saying. She looked at her with a puzzled expression.

Without saying a word, Akua waved her hand diagonally. The next instant, as if being cut by invisible blade, the 'Sasuke' beside Routier burst into smoke.

"You probably didn't notice it because he was too fast for you to begin with. But Kahlua," She walked away from the dumbfounded Routier and spoke with lower tone, "You didn't see him too right? I hope you understand that your limiter only makes you weaker than the real you."

Kahlua couldn't find any excuses. She merely nodded her head.

"Understood, nee-san."

* * *

I knocked the wooden door twice and waited for a response.

The room behind the sturdy-looking door was the place I planned to pay a visit. Inside this room, a certain vampire whom I met two days ago lived.

I, Uchiha Sasuke, started visiting this room constantly every night ever since that day.

While waiting the door to be opened, I thought about the previous events that happened before. At this moment, that Kuyou guy must be thinking I was going visit Akua because I got angry at her.

I let out a short chuckle.

Foolish fox. He didn't know that I lied to him. Truth be told, I didn't care about that rumor at all.

I could care less about things happened around me. If it has nothing to do with me, nor giving me any benefits, I might as well shrug it off.

I wondered.

Have that annoying girl found out that 'Sasuke' was a mere clone of me?

I hope Akua didn't tell her or else, Routier would try to find me again. What a persistent girl, even more than those stupid fan-girls I had before.

...!

Damn it.

I was actually impressed she could follow my movement even though I was moving at my full speed back then. But why can't she just let me get away from that girl? She didn't have to reveal that was my clone to that annoying girl and her sister right?

Well, it can't be helped then. I'll make another clone later.

Anyway, the attack she used to kill my clone was something. It seemed as if she created an invisible blade out of nowhere and sliced my clone with it.

Perhaps that attack was the reason she felt so confidence and even say she could win against me. I remembered the day we fought each other. After we finished our fight, she said that as if she was holding back on our fight.

Well, that girl sure was a dangerous one. But I won't go as far to say she was a formidable opponent. Though the combination of her intangible body, fast movement speed, great regenerative power, and invisible blade attack were surely changed my view. From now on, I should stop underestimating her.

It was the next moment when the door suddenly jerked open.

A figure wearing black cloak that was similar to Akua's appeared before me. That man was a head taller than me. Like yesterday, and the day before, he has stern expression plastered on his face.

No greeting words being exchanged between us. He won't speak if there was no need to; just like me. Maybe it was one of the reason I like him and keep coming back ever since I met him.

Following him, I entered the room and close the door behind me.

Not much can be described about this room's appearance. Simply put, it was a very big spherical room. However, despite its huge size, the room was empty. There was nothing inside this room. No tables, no chairs, no windows, nothing at all.

It felt as if I just stepped into another dimension.

Before I could think about anything else, a punch aimed to my cheek.

I jerked my head backward to dodge the sudden attack. It was always like this. The reason I came here wasn't to give him a social call. There was no way I would come to have a pleasant chat with him.

"...Tch", I clicked my tongue.

He didn't give me a chance to counter his punch. He sent a powerful kick that was aimed to my head.

I widened my eyes.

I couldn't dodge this one. His movement was surprisingly much faster than yesterday. So that could only mean he was holding back the day before.

Moving my arms into defensive position, I blocked his kick.

...!

Even though I blocked it perfectly, his kick sent me flying across the room.

I flipped in mid-air and landed with my feet.

"A youki enchanted kick."

He told me, still as expressionless as ever.

I see... So that's why he moved faster and kicked harder than yesterday.

Youki, the power resided inside every monster's body in this world. It was somehow very similar with chakra from my original world. I should have realized it to be used like that.

Well, it doesn't matter. I might as well moved this fight to the next level then.

I focused my chakra into my hand while kicking off the ground. In an instant, I closed the distance between us.

"Chidori!"

I shoved my favorite jutsu into his chest. I hit him dead on but I can't lower my guard now. The reason was because he showed no pained expression at all.

Any normal human, even monsters, would have at least flinched after they got severely wounded like that.

But this man wasn't normal in the first place.

"Weak."

He said that and the gaping hole on his chest closed instantly.

"Damn vampire."

I muttered as my fight with Akua flashed in my head once again. I slashed her torso but she healed the wound in an instant.

I have no time to think about previous battle.

I leaped backward and used Uchihas' creation jutsu. It was one of my favorites too: the great fireball.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

As I launched the huge fireball, my opponent raised his right hand.

Purple protective barrier appeared before him. It blocked my fire attack, making the huge fireball disappeared into nothing.

Good.

I saw he used the same technique yesterday so I predicted this time, he will use it too. And my prediction was correct after all.

I once again put chakra into my feet and moved behind him. Since his barrier protected his front, his back was left unguarded.

"Chidori Senbon!"

From this distance, he won't be able to dodge. And if he were to take this attack head on, he would at least become paralyzed for a moment. If that happens, I can use another jutsu to finish him.

"Futile attempt."

He said that and the purple protective barrier expanded, covering his entire body. All my chidori senbon were blocked by his technique.

Before I could spit out a curse word, he launched a combination of punches and kicks at high-speed. So it became a taijutsu battle huh? Fine with me.

As I dodged his attacks and launched mine, my mind wandered back to the events that happened two days ago.

The first day I came here to meet this man, he didn't let me in. Even though I told him that Gyokuro was the one who sent me, he laughed and close the door.

Yesterday when I came again, he let me in. I thought that Gyokuro had ordered him to do so but I was wrong. Once I got in, he started attacking me as if I intruded his house. In the end, I left him because I thought he was a mediocre fighter and has no use for me.

But today, as if he was different person, he fought like an experienced fighter. I wondered if I can defeat him without using Mangekyou Sharingan.

Most likely not.

Which one should I use against him?

Tsukuyomi was out of question.

Yesterday I tried to put him into genjutsu but it didn't work at him. It was to be expected. After all, no matter how great Tsukuyomi was, it still akin of genjutsu. The basic of genjutsu, was to manipulate one's brain chakra flow. Unlike human, monsters have youki instead of chakra. That's why I'd rather not use Tsukuyomi here.

So it left me with Amaterasu and Susanoo.

I can win this fight if I used Susanoo, but it puts strain to my body. I can't use it here. Not to mention that tomorrow, I must go with Akua and fight an SS-rank werewolf leader. Even if I was sure I could win tomorrow, I'd rather to fight that werewolf in my prime.

So, the last option left was... Amaterasu!

Black flames covered his entire body. There was no way he could get out unharmed from that attack.

It's over.

As I turned my body and walked toward the exit, I heard a chilling voice from behind.

"...It's been so long."

I quickly turned my body and faced him. Black flames of Amaterasu were still there, covering his body but the fire didn't burn him.

He was alive.

"I've forgotten how many years has passed since that day."

"What are you talking about?"

I asked because I don't understand. From the way he talked, he seemed to recall something from his past.

"I can't be wrong; this is the indistinguishable fire, black flames of Amaterasu."

"So you know something about Uchiha clan."

"No, I haven't heard anything like Uchiha or something."

"How did you know about Amaterasu then? It's a technique only us, from Uchiha clan, possessed."

A burst of youki came from his body. It was so intense I narrowed my eyes. When it stopped, my Amaterasu wasn't there anymore.

"You haven't mastered the technique yet. I dispel it easily."

"Don't change the subject, you haven't answered my question."

I raised my tone. This vampire, he acted as if he knew everything.

"You won't believe me even if I tell you."

"Hn, just tell me already."

"When I fought him, Rikudo tried to burn me with Amaterasu."

Unbelievable.

Rikudo Sennin. There was a myth among shinobi world which told about him.

It was said that Rikudo Sennin was a monk who appeared long ago in an age of endless war. He was said to be the man who ended that war and was called "the savior of the world".

It was also said that Rikudo Sennin was the first man who discovered the truth of chakra. He was a legendary figure who created ninjutsu and the one who created the ninja world.

I thought it was a myth. But this vampire, he said he fought him before!

"It happened long time ago, more than a thousand years I believe."

"You've lived for that long?"

I can't believe what I heard. How can someone lived for so long?

"It was the time when the word 'peace' has no meaning. Wars occurred all around the world. Deaths were inevitable."

He closed his eyes as if thinking about something. That was the time I saw an expression on his face. I saw it only for a second though I was sure, he smiled.

"...Such memorable memories."

He muttered in a lower tone before asked me.

"Isn't there someplace else you need to be?"

I understood that tone well. It was an indirect way to make someone leave his place.

Just like that, I left his room and headed to my own.

But when I got back from my next mission, I will visit him again. After all, he left me with some questions unanswered.

Before long, I reached my room and enter it.

I need to get a good night rest. Tomorrow I should focus my mind for the upcoming battle with werewolves.

I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

End of Chapter.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I've got personal issues to deal with.

I hope you enjoy reading the story as much as I was while writing it.

See you next chapter.


	7. Under The Full Moon

Under the full moon's light, a short conversation happened between Sasuke and Akua. At that moment they were observing a group of werewolves from afar.

"Which one is the target?"

"Hasn't come yet."

"Hn."

Tonight was the designated time of their first mission together. The objective was rather simple: to obtain the alpha werewolf's blood. Alpha, it was how werewolves called their leader. It was a title granted to the strongest male of their pack. Of course the requirement to obtain such position wasn't really that simple. Being the strongest in physical mean didn't make a werewolf automatically got the title. An alpha must also have what it takes to become a leader: a good leadership.

No matter how strong an alpha was, if he couldn't gain the trust of his pack, he was nothing.

"He's coming."

Akua's words made Sasuke narrowed his eyes. There was 200 meter distance between him and the werewolves group. For him, the distance wasn't that great. With his full speed, he could cover that distance in a few seconds.

But yet, he didn't see someone was coming.

All he could see was: those werewolves laughed and chatted with each other happily. Since it was an open field, nothing obstructed Sasuke's vision. He saw those werewolves sat in a circle formation around a bonfire, seemingly waited for something- or rather, someone.

That was the next moment when a man suddenly appeared before the group.

_"So that's the leader" _Sasuke thought while observing his target.

The brown haired man stood approximately 1.9 m tall. Even from far away, one could tell that he has a good shaped body. An aura of authoritativeness emanated from that man, as expected from a leader.

Sasuke glanced at the girl beside him to see her reaction. He wondered if Akua preferred to finish her job in a single, surprise attack from enemy's blind spot. That way, they could finish without even need to fight at all. However, for Sasuke himself, he'd rather fight his enemy head on than waiting a good opportunity to strike.

Akua didn't say anything. Instead of continuing to observe the group of werewolves, the vampire girl stood up. She then casually walked toward the group of werewolves in slow pace. It seemed she was going to approach them without hiding her presence at all. That what Sasuke thought when he noticed the girl's action.

Having no option left for him, Sasuke followed Akua's action. After all, this was his mission too. He didn't want to be left behind by the girl that had already taken a few steps away from him.

As he caught up with Akua, Sasuke then said to her in his usual cold voice, "Hn, I'll take the leader."

Upon hearing Sasuke's words, Akua frowned. She shifted her glance toward the black-haired Uchiha beside her and say, "No, I will."

Without shifting his glance toward her, Sasuke replied her, "You can play with the rest."

"I thought I've already told you to stay away from my mission, Uchiha?"

"This is going to be my solo mission if your mother didn't make you come with me."

Akua closed her eyes for a moment. It seemed as if she was trying to admit her loss there. To be honest, she didn't know as to why that Gyokuro send two of them here. She would rather work alone than receiving help from others.

"Hmph, fine. I'll give you 10 minutes," Akua paused for a moment. She narrowed her eyes and said in disgust, "And keep it in your mind that woman is _not_ my mother."

"Hn, I know." Sasuke said to Akua, making the vampire girl surprised a little bit, "You don't look like her." He gave her a short explanation that seemed able to dispell her confusion about how he knew about it.

As they closed the distance, the werewolves had already noticed them but did nothing. It seemed that the leader had ordered them to do so. That being said, they could do nothing but follow their leader's words. It was that time when the leader suddenly spoke up.

"Well, well, it seems I have two uninvited guests here," the leader looked at Akua and said, "If I'm not mistaken, little missy over here is called 'The Black Devil', Fairy Tale's number one assassin, am I correct?" He paused for a moment without waiting his question to be answered. He tilted his head a little to look at Sasuke and said, "And you must be new there, because I haven't got any information about you yet."

Upon hearing their leader's words, the atmosphere around them changed. It became colder and heavier due to killing intents leaked from the werewolves. After all, it was to be expected. Who would stay silent when two assassins came to their place without any notice before? No one. And that included the werewolves pack in front of Sasuke and Akua.

However, the two Fairy Tale's assassins were not affected the slightest bit. Killing intent was nothing for them who had faced it on daily basis ever since young age like them. A killing intent at this level could do nothing to them.

"Hn, I don't usually tell my name to my target but this time I will," Sasuke said while staring directly at the man before him, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, but you won't live past this night to tell anyone about it."

Upon hearing Sasuke's arrogant words, the werewolves' leader raised one of his eyebrows, "Really? You think you can kill me? Don't make me laugh, young man. If 'The Black Devil' says that to me, I might take it seriously," He paused for a moment to add a mocking tone into his voice, "But you? I don't even think you can last more than five minutes in a one-on-one fight with me."

He knew his words would provoke the boy before him. That was why after he said that, a sudden transformation immediately took place on his body. His already muscular body, grew larger and larger. Greyish silver-colored fur covered the alpha's entire body as his body transformed. His clothe was ripped off and his face had became that of a wolf.

After the transformation finished, the leader bared his sharp teeth toward Sasuke. An additional growl came out from his mouth as if trying to scare boy off.

If Sasuke were normal person, he would have already run away after seeing that. However, Sasuke wasn't afraid; not even a slightest bit. He had too many battle experiences to be scared off by something trivial like a body transformation that happened in front of him. As his fight would start soon, Sasuke readied his stance. He took a step forward and it was all that was needed to confirm that their fight had already begun.

Meanwhile, Akua faced the other werewolves. There were a dozen of them and like their leader, all of them had transformed into their true form.

"DIE!" Shouted one of the werewolves with brown-colored fur. The moment when he yelled that single word, the werewolf leaped forward in a high-speed. He was either too brave or too stupid to do that. However, as soon as he did that, the other werewolves followed him. They too, began their moves to attack the intruder known as Akua Shuzen.

Having transformed under the full moon granted the werewolves the speed of S-rank monster. Even if their current level were just A-rank before, they could easily reached that level if the certain condition met.

The one that attacked Akua didn't attack her alone. He did that together with the other werewolves. By doing that, his chance to successly finish her off become greater. It was natural that werewolves always worked together to kill their target. If he were to fight her alone, he was sure he wouldn't have any chance of winning. However, with a dozen comrades, things would proceed differently.

That was what he thought when he made his decision to make the first move. However, that was not a good idea for him. At least, if he took another route, for example: run away, he might have live longer.

Akua didn't say a word. She merely waved her left hand in a bored manner. As soon as she did that, an invisible blade slashed the werewolf's chest area. Fresh blood immediately gushed out from his wound as his body fell onto the ground. As he didn't move, it was unknown if he was still alive or not.

It was Akua's precious technique which she had mastered almost to the same level of the creator of the technique himself. The technique itself was called Hougetsu Jigen-tou, or well known as dimensional sword. It was a technique that was said to be able to cut through anything. Normally, the wielder of this attack must use it in short distance. However, as Akua had showed in her attack just now, she had been able to do it from a distance.

"If you value your life, stay away from this battle." Akua said with an emotionless tone while looking at Sasuke and the alpha wolf's direction. She then shifted her glance toward the pack of werewolves before her and say, "We only have business with your leader, after we've done with him you just need to vote for a new leader."

Although Akua was someone who possessed enough power to end this fight in an instant, she gave them a chance to change their mind. However, that wasn't due to her kindness. She wasn't a kind girl who hated to kill others. It was the opposite. She told them that because she was focused with her mission. In her mind, she only wanted to end this mission in a quick and efficient way to get good result. Anything other than the mission, such as the lifes of those werewolves, was not of her concern.

To put it simpler, if killing them wasn't listed in her mission objective, she wouldn't do it unless necessary.

However, the werewolves didn't see it from the same perspective as her. Their alpha, the leader of their pack, was being targeted by not only one, but two assassins. What kind of subordinates they were if they didn't give them all and fight for their leader? The words of this vampire girl angered them. It felt even more than the fact that she just wounded one of their comrades and put him into such motionless state.

The next moment, several growls the werewolves entered Akua's ears. It was all she needed to confirm their decision. They didn't want to stay away and will continue to fight for their leader's life.

Akua let out a sigh and said, "I've given you a chance to live longer before," She narrowed her eyes and continued, "Come, I'll end this in no time."

* * *

Sasuke and the alpha were fighting in a speed no normal human could follow. As they fought, they had moved a little bit farther from the place where Akua and the rest of the werewolves were in.

As the alpha swung his claw to Sasuke, he said to him, "You're better than my expectation."

"Hn," Sasuke blocked the attack with his left hand. He then smirked at his opponent and said, "You have seen nothing." As he said that, a ball of lighting appeared on Sasuke's right hand. With the sound of a thousand birds' chirp, he thrusted it forward.

The alpha had never seen something like that. _What kind of monster this boy is? _He thought. The black haired boy before him didn't change into a monster form but yet, he could follow his speed. Not to mention, the boy had just created a lightning ball out of nothing!

"Nice trick," The alpha said as he jumped backward to make a distance between him and Sasuke. He didn't know what that ball of lightning was, but he could feel a danger from it. It was the reason as to why he chose to avoid the unknown attack from the boy. "But if you think you can defeat me with such a trick, you're wrong. I haven't even used 50% of my power in our fight just now."

"Good," Sasuke replied with a smile on hearing his words. He then gave the wolf before him a short sentence, "because I haven't used half of my power, too."

"You have a good sense of humor, boy. You're able to make me laugh, how about I give you a present?" He said with an animalistic grin on his face, "How about this, I'll tell you my name so you know who is the one who send you to the deepest part of the hell?"

Sasuke paid no attention to his words. He created a lightning katana on his hand and readied his stance once more. "I don't need a dead man's name."

As he said that, Sasuke kicked off the ground and bolted toward him with a godlike-speed. He swung his sword diagonally at his opponent's chest. If that attack hit, it would be a great advantage for Sasuke, however, it didn't.

Sasuke's lightning katana hit nothing. The reason was because the alpha had disappeared from Sasuke sight in less than a second time. It was the time when a voice came from behind him. It was the voice of his opponent which alerted the black-haired Uchiha, "I'm not an alpha for nothing, you know?"

A swipe from the werewolf to his back made Sasuke widened his eyes. However, the attack just now ended up just like his sword's attack just now. It hit nothing but air.

"You think you're the only one who can do that?" Sasuke said from a distance.

"Seems like you're not bluffing back then." The alpha said before continuing, "To think you can leave an afterimage behind was beyond my first expectation of you. However..." His voiced trailed off as his glance grew sharper, "I'm tired of this, and that vampire girl is fighting with my pack, I can't let them die for nothing."

After he said that, he looked up into the full moon in the sky. The alpha inhaled a good amount of air that his chest puffed twice as large as before. The next instant, a long howl came from his mouth.

After did that, he said to Sasuke, "You didn't seem to know what that was for. Don't worry, I'll tell you." He paused for a moment before giving Sasuke an explanation, "The howl you heard just now was a technique which double the battle ability of all werewolves who hear it. I'm sure you know that our strength were already doubled under the full moon, and with this, we are invincible."

He didn't say any more words to Sasuke. The leader had already disappeared from his position and stood before the stunned Sasuke with a raised claw. It was so fast he couldn't see him move at all!

Sasuke jumped backward to avoid the attack but his opponent was faster. With a swift motion of the alpha's arm, five claw marks gashed Sasuke's chest. It was not too deep but enough to draw blood from the Uchiha.

_"This is bad." _Sasuke thought and immediately activated his doujutsu's special technique which he hadn't use for quite a while now. He couldn't let his opponent to make another move. He might regret it later if he didn't do anything now.

A surge of purple chakra surrounded Sasuke's entire body. Together with the activation of Susanoo, a gigantic, humanoid skeletal figure appeared above Sasuke. He then looked at the surprised werewolf before him and said, "I've had enough of this, let's end this."

"Hmph, for the first time I must say I'm agree with you," The alpha disappeared again from his sight. The only thing that made his presence known was a single word from him that reverberated through the air, "DIE!"

The next instant, the result of the battle was concluded.

The alpha's clawed hand being thrusted into Sasuke chest. However, Sasuke didn't receive any damage from it. It was fortunate that the werewolves clan only excel in speed, not power. If the alpha had overwhelming power, he might be able to penetrate Susanoo's defense. Too bad he had no such thing to do that.

On the other hand, a demonic sword of Susanoo had been introduced to his stomach. It was the next instant when Sasuke decided to deal a finishing blow. He really had enough of this. He made his lightning katana reappear and kill the werewolf before him.

Although he had won this fight, Sasuke felt a bit disheartened. He was proud of his speed. However, that alpha wolf had surpassed his expectation. Even with his mangekyou sharingan activated, which made everything around him went slower, he couldn't see his movement at all. It was an impossible thing to think of before.

He was the winner of the fight but he also lost there. One thought appeared on his mind. He had to train more after they went back from this mission. Who must prepare himself in case that there were stronger monsters out there. The battle just now opened his eyes that no matter how good someone, there will be somebody that was better.

"So you're also holding back when we fought back then," A voice entered Sasuke's hearing. It was Akua's. It seemed the vampire had also finished her fight with the rest of the werewolves and she saw Sasuke used a technique he didn't use on their fight.

"Hn," Sasuke replied with his trademark word, "Let's go back already."

Just like that, the two of them headed off to Fairy Tale's headquarter after collecting the alpha's blood. After all, that was the only thing they need to gain to complete the mission. It was a necessary thing to have in order to awaken the Alucard, as the magic book said. That being said, they were a step closer to awaken the sleeping monster from its sealed form.

* * *

**End of chapter.**

**Sorry for late update. See you next chapter!**


End file.
